The Sims Medieval: Problem Child
by trearoos
Summary: Queen Chunomi and Sir Alec are married and living in the kingdom of Mangora. Chunomi has a daughter named Brianna, but there's one problem... Brianna is everything you'd expect a child to be. Immature and annoying. Now that she is old enough to learn princess rules, will she pay attention?
1. Baby Brianna is born

**Aaaaaahhhhh, my first Sims Fanfic. Since I found out you could do them I've wanted to do one of my own, so here it is. It's set in a kingdom I made on The Sims Medieval. Here we go...**

**Chapter 1:**

_As a child I heard of the adventures my people could have here in my kingdom. I never thought the biggest adventure would be being a parent..._

Queen Chunomi the Illustrious woke to the sound of a baby crying and wailing. It had been very stressing for her over the last few days, having to put up with this. Her husband, and Mangora's very loyal knight, Alec, was still asleep on the other side of the bed. Obviously the sound of the baby didn't wake him. Good. She wanted to keep it that way. Managing a kingdom was hard work, and with your husband keeping enemies out it was even harder. Chunomi put on a robe and wandered over to her baby daughter's cradle. Still a few days old, little Brianna was growing fast. However she couldn't seem to get to sleep. She always needed Mummy's attention. Chunomi picked up the wiggling bundle and snuggled her close.

"Shhhhh," she whispered, "It's okay. Mummy's here."

The infant calmed down a little, but she kept sobbing. Chunomi cradled her in her arms and gently shushed her. The baby stopped moving except for her soft breathing. Chunomi laid her down in her cradle and walked back to bed. Suddenly Brianna woke up and cried again. Chunomi sighed and called out to her husband, "Honey, the baby's awake again!"

Alec moaned and turned over in bed. Chunomi sighed again. She remembered when she was pregnant...

_**2 Months Ago...**_

Chunomi puked on the bathroom floor. She had been having tummy aches and foul tastes in her mouth for weeks. She had gone to the physician, who in turn told her she was pregnant. She just didn't know how to tell Alec. Was he going to be worried that raising a baby in a kingdom like Mangora was too dangerous?

That night Chunomi paced around her bedroom trying to practice explaining the situation to Alec.

"Honey, how do you feel about being a father, because you're going to be one...? No. Alec, guess what! There's going to be another living thing in this castle... No..."

Finally Alec entered the room. His armour was covered with blood. Chunomi stared in shock.

"I killed another boar today, Chunomi," he said, "The meat's going to the market. More food for the village."

Chunomi sighed with relief. At least he hadn't killed a sim.

"I wish you wouldn't go out hunting all the time," Chunomi said, "I don't want this kingdom to be guarded by killers."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You're getting a little bit moody, Chunomi. Not to mention you've gotten fat."

It was true. Chunomi's belly was sticking out now. But she wasn't fat. It was the baby growing inside her. She had to tell him. "Hey, Alec," she said, "How about tomorrow we go for a picnic in the forest? Just the two of us?"

"Um, okay?" Alec said raising his other eyebrow. Chunomi wasn't acting like herself. "Anyway, I have to go wash this blood off." He went to the bathroom.

The next day they packed a small bag of food and a blanket. They went to the clearing in the forest and sat down. They unpacked everything. When they had finished eating Chunomi wiped her face while she watched Alec wash his at the river. When he came back he noticed his wife looking depressed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chunomi said, "It's just... I have something to tell you." Alec sat down. "Remember how moody I was, and how my belly is starting to stick out?"

"Yeah?"

"And do you remember when we woohooed shortly after getting married?"

"Um... yeah?" Alec wanted to forget that.

"Well, it led to something and... I'm pregnant."

Alec stared for a second before nervously putting his hand on Chunomi's belly. He felt a kick and quickly backed away. "Oh my watcher. I'm going to be a father?"

"Please don't be mad," Chunomi said, expecting that he was.

"I'm not mad," Alec said, "Just a little surprised. I just don't know how to raise a kid."

"Neither do I," Chunomi said, "but we'll pull through."

Alec nodded, and then placed his hand on Chunomi's belly again. "So, how long?"

"The physician said three weeks," Chunomi replied, "She also said it's a girl."

Alec smiled. Suddenly they heard roaring. A bear emerged from the trees, ready to kill the two sims. Alec drew his sword as Chunomi stood up and screamed. He stabbed the bear in the chest, causing it to collapse at their feet. Chunomi shivered in fear. They returned to the castle.

_**Three weeks later...**_

"Alec!" Chunomi woke her husband. As they lifted the sheets they noticed the bed was stained.

"I think my water broke," Chunomi said in pain, "Get me to the nurse, quick!"

Hours later the nurse had Chunomi lying on a bed and screaming. Alec had been forced to wait outside the room. It was too much for Chunomi. "I changed my mind! I changed my mind! The baby's not ready to come out!"

"I'm afraid it's too late, your highness," the nurse said, "It's already halfway."

After a few more pushes Chunomi's scream was so loud the whole kingdom could hear. The nurse put the baby in a blanket and carried her away. Alec went in to see Chunomi. "Chunomi! Are you okay? Where's the baby? Is she alive?"

"Calm down Alec," Chunomi told him, "She's fine. The nurses just took her off to clean and wrap up. By the watcher it hurts though."

Alec held Chunomi's hand. It was all sweaty. Obviously that scream before happened for a reason. Finally the nurse brought in a little bundle. Inside was a tan skinned face with dark brown eyes and puffy cheeks. She was so amazing to look at. She reached out and pulled on Chunomi's hair.

"Ow!"

Alec chuckled. "I think she recognises her mummy."

"Abababa!" the baby said before reaching for Alec.

"I think she recognises her daddy too," Chunomi smiled as she held out the bundle. Alec backed away. "What?" Chunomi frowned.

"I... don't know how to hold a baby," Alec said, "What if I drop her?"

"Alec, you helped create this," Chunomi told him, "The least you could do is hold her."

"Oh, okay." Alec took the little bundle in his arms and looked at her. She blew a tiny bubble. It popped in her face, and she whimpered. Chunomi and Alec watched nervously as she started to sob.

"Oh no no no," Alec said, "Don't cry. It's okay." He snuggled her up close to him. The baby stopped crying. He handed her back to her mother.

"Hey, Alec," Chunomi said.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking of a name, and... what do you think of the name Brianna?"

**Well there we go. That's chapter 1 all finished. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. A welcoming ceremony gone wrong

**Wow. I never thought I'd actually make it into this story. Hm. Anyway, here's chapter 2...**

**Chapter 2:**

Brianna was now 6 years old. Her brown hair had grown to just cover her head and she wore a dark blue dress with white at the edges on the bottom. She loved to play in the castle, and whenever she was let out into the kingdom she would check out the market, the wishing well or the churches. The only place she was forbidden to go was the forest. Chunomi often told her it was too dangerous. But Brianna was still too young to listen. All she wanted to do was play.

One day Chunomi ran around the castle in a hurry. She had been looking for Brianna for a while. But Brianna had a habit of playing hide and seek with her mother, and Chunomi was in no mood for games. She had to find Brianna and get her cleaned up for the big welcoming ceremony for the Tredonians.

"BOO!"

Chunomi jumped and found Brianna hiding behind a chair.

"Got you, mummy!" Brianna giggled, "Now you hide, and I seek."

"No, now we play a different game," Chunomi said, "It's called 'give the little princess a bath'." She reached down, but Brianna ran away screaming. Chunomi chased Brianna up the stairs and stopped. She heard a door shut. She followed the source of the noise to the bedroom. She saw a lump in her bed sheets and wandered up to it. She grabbed the sheets and carried them to the bathroom. She poured the contents into the bathtub. Brianna landed in the tub with a splash. Chunomi didn't care that Brianna's dress got wet. She would get changed into another one. Chunomi poured a bucket of water over Brianna's head. Afterwards she changed her into an outfit with a short skirt and puffy shoulders. She tied up Brianna's hair and took her to the reception hall.

The reception hall was abuzz with important people from around the kingdom. Chunomi hoped Alec would be there too. He had gone on a voyage a few months ago and not come back since. Unfortunately there was no sign of him. Chunomi sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her royal advisor.

"It's all right Your Highness," she said, "Your husband will return. Just not today."

Chunomi found this a bit comforting, but not much. Lord Kindred of Tredony approached Chunomi. "Milady," he said, "We await your speech."

"Ah, yes," Chunomi said, "I remember now. I'm on my way." She told the advisor, "Watch my daughter for me." She went to the middle of the room and cleared her throat. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

Brianna played with a vase on a pedestal before the advisor quickly snatched it up and put it back in place. She pointed to a corner. "Why don't you go watch your mother from over there?"

"That's boring," Brianna complained.

"Just go!" the advisor told her. Brianna stormed to the corner. She watched with her arms crossed.

"I thank you all for coming today to help me welcome Lord and Lady Kindred of Tredony to Mangora." Kindred smiled while standing with his wife. Kindred was a slightly overweight man with a long moustache and green clothes with a green hat with a red feather and a rapier on his belt. His wife was an elderly woman with long red hair and a gold band around her head with a ruby. She wore a dress with brown leather around the torso and a long feathery skirt. Her shoulders were bare. Chunomi continued her speech.

"As they entered our kingdom we opened the doors to new territories quite like them. Now as a sign of friendship they must have prepared a speech of their own."

As Kindred stepped up to speak, Brianna was growing even more bored. She noticed the tall statue behind her and began to climb it, not knowing she had dropped her ribbon in the process. She accidentally swayed and the statue collapsed right in between Chunomi and Kindred. Everyone was shocked at the scene. Chunomi wondered what caused this until she noticed the ribbon on the floor. She picked it up and glared at Brianna, who was peeking over the statue.

"This is disgraceful!" Kindred yelled in anger, "What was your daughter trying to do, kill me?" He stopped for a moment. "She was, wasn't she? You were trying to have us killed so you could take over our kingdom!"

"No! It's not like that!" Chunomi tried to explain.

"It makes so much sense!" Kindred's wife said, "This kingdom is known for its slaughtering of wild animals!"

"My husband does that, not me!" Chunomi argued, "You've got to understand! It's my daughter! She's just... trouble!"

"We've heard enough!" Kindred said before saying to his wife, "Come Hilda, let us leave this horrible place."

They left Chunomi alone with her daughter and advisor in the reception hall.


	3. An urgent letter

**Here it is. Chapter 3. And as for IZ Stories: Kidnapped! I promise I'll get back to it as soon as I can. I've just got a brain problem.**

**Chapter 3:**

That night Chunomi put Brianna to be early. After putting the covers over her daughter she turned to leave.

"Mummy?"

Chunomi looked back at Brianna.

"Are you mad at me?"

Chunomi wanted to say yes, that the ceremony was ruined because of her, that she ruined her life, but at the same time she wanted to say no, because she was still her baby girl, and she was just too young to understand what was right and what was wrong. "I don't know," she said.

"What do you mean when you don't know?" asked Brianna.

Chunomi sighed and sat down on Brianna's bed. "Sometimes it's hard to know the answer to a question," she told her, "Especially when you don't want to give the wrong answer."

"Will you ever know?" Brianna asked.

"Maybe someday," Chunomi said, "But I do know one thing..." She started tickling Brianna. "You're the most mischievous little monster I ever had for a daughter!" She blew a raspberry on Brianna's belly, causing her to laugh. She put her back under the covers. "Now go to sleep." Chunomi stood up and blew out the lights before leaving the room.

The next day Brianna was cuddling her teddy bear in her room while Chunomi was sitting on her throne answering petitions. Suddenly the advisor approached the throne carrying a small note.

"Your highness, this arrived by bird."

Chunomi stood up and read the note. She gasped and dismissed the villagers.

"This note... It's from the royal Mangoran council!"

"Yes," the advisor told Chunomi, "and you should tell your daughter."

At dinner Chunomi sat the opposite end of the table from Brianna. Alec's seat was empty as he was still out. Chunomi watched as Brianna scoffed down her venison stew.

"Brianna, sweetie," Chunomi said, "A note came today." Brianna looked up from her food. "The council sees you as more than just a family member. You're old enough to be a princess now."

"What does a princess do?"

"Well..." Chunomi thought for a moment. What responsibilities would Brianna have now that she didn't have before? "You would have to help run the kingdom a bit more. And when you're older you'd marry someone."

"_Booooorrrrriiiing_. I don't want to be a princess," Brianna yawned.

"This isn't a choice," Chunomi told her, "It's your duty as the daughter of a queen."

"Why can't I be a knight like my daddy?" Brianna asked, "I'd be good at killing things."

"No!" Chunomi said sternly, "You will not kill animals! I made it clear to you that you can't go into the forest where all the animals are! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't want to be a princess!" Brianna said before rushing to her room. Chunomi sat there feeling crushed. Finally she stood up and went to Brianna's room where she was stabbing a teddy bear with a toy sword.

"Take that, you big brown bear!" Brianna said before mimicking a bear roaring. "Roar! Roar!"

"Brianna," Chunomi said, "I know you're upset, but I just... I fear for your safety. I'm not going to be around forever, and I need to make sure you're well taken care of by the guards and servants. Plus you've got the advisor."

"The advisor's mean and she tells me what to do!" Brianna said.

"That's not true," Chunomi assured her, "Sure she can be rough around the edges but she's got a good heart. She's only trying to protect you." She put her hands on Brianna's shoulders. "Please, Brianna. Do it for your father. He would want you to be a responsible girl."

Brianna looked her mother in the eyes. She nodded. "Okay Mummy."

Chunomi smiled. "Thank you, Sweetie. I know you'll make me proud. Tomorrow we'll begin your lessons."


	4. Hopeless princess

**Hey. I'm back everyone. Anyway, let's get back to the story.**

**Chapter 4:**

The next day Chunomi cleared out the throne room and began teaching Brianna how to be a princess. First she had to learn how to balance a book on her head. Chunomi demonstrated. But when she turned around, Brianna was ripping out pages and folding them into birds. Chunomi sighed. Time to move on to the next lesson...

Next was teaching her how to eat with manners. Chunomi showed her daughter the different knives and forks, before using a small fork to eat her bear meat. Suddenly she saw Brianna stabbing her meat with a big knife like she was killing a wild animal. Chunomi slammed her palm on her face.

Finally Brianna sat on Chunomi's throne. She was practicing how to answer petitions.

"I'll be the peasant," Chunomi told her, "and you tell me what to do."

She bowed in front of Brianna and said, "Your highness, a man burned my crops. What should I do?"

"Tell the advisor to wear a funny hat," Brianna said.

Chunomi looked at her and said, "No, Brianna. You're supposed to give me a solution to my problem."

"Oh," Brianna said. She thought. "Um... tell the man off?"

Chunomi sighed, picked up Brianna and put her on the floor. "Why don't you go and play? I've got some important work to do."

Brianna ran upstairs while Chunomi went to her scribe table. She began to write a letter:

"_Dear Alec,_

_If you get this, things aren't going well. We've been struggling to welcome new territories, and Brianna is making it hard. As if that wasn't bad enough, I received a letter yesterday telling me it's time for Brianna to earn her place on the throne, but she wants to be like you. I don't know what to do without you. I hope you come home soon._

_Chunomi."_

Chunomi took the letter to the carrier box outside and sent it away via pigeon. As Chunomi went back inside she took one last look at the sky.

"Please come home Alec..."


	5. Getting closer

**Well, after weeks of writer's block I'm finally getting back to this story. Here goes...**

**Chapter 5:**

The next day Chunomi woke to find Brianna's bed empty. She wondered if she was playing hide and seek again. She went downstairs and asked the advisor, but she hadn't seen Brianna either. Chunomi began to panic. What if Brianna had left the castle? Chunomi ran to her scribe table and began writing notes asking all the guards in the kingdom to find Brianna and notify the queen if she was located.

After a few hours Chunomi received a letter from a guard telling her Brianna had been spotted in the forest. Chunomi wasted no time running down there. Sure enough, there was Brianna, picking flowers. She saw her mother. "I was picking flowers for you Mummy."

Chunomi didn't care about the flowers. She ran to hug her daughter. She was relieved to find her safe, even if she did break the biggest rule she was given. Chunomi picked Brianna up and took her home.

Since Brianna had come home Chunomi and her daughter became close. Then one day a man in blue armour arrived from overseas. He requested to see Chunomi.

"May I help you?" Chunomi asked.

"I am lord Grande' of the Mangoran council," the man said, bowing in front of Chunomi's throne, "You have been neglecting your responsibilities of teaching your daughter to be a princess. I was sent to inform you that if you do not put more pressure on her we will be forced to take her away."

"Absolutely not!" Chunomi said angrily, "She is the only family I have left! If you take her I will have no one!"

"You must learn that the future of this kingdom is more important than a child in the family," Lord Grande' said, "You have been warned."

"I must ask you to leave at once!" Chunomi said, "Return to the council and tell them I will not force my daughter to be something she's not!"

Lord Grande' left as ordered, and Chunomi stood up from her throne. She went up to the bedroom where Brianna was playing with a teddy bear.

"Who was that Mummy?" she asked.

"No one," Chunomi answered. She didn't want to tell her daughter she had to leave if she didn't learn how to be a princess. "Hey, how do you feel about going to a performance in the town square tonight? I'm arranging a festival there."

"Really?" Brianna asked excited, "I'd love to go!"

Mother and daughter hugged. Brianna ran into the bathroom to get ready while Chunomi walked out to the balcony. She looked out over the kingdom to the sea on the horizon. If only Alec was here...


	6. Festival of heartbreak

**I'm back. Sorry for the long delay but a number of things happened.**

**1: Christmas.**

**2: Writer's block. (again)**

**3: No internet due to timed out anti-virus software.**

**Anyway, I can get back to it now.**

**Chapter 6:**

The town square was packed that night. Everyone in the kingdom was there, from the peasants to the swordsmen. Chunomi had made this festival a very special one. After all, it might be the last one she would have with her daughter. The entertainers began by playing some fancy music while people danced. Brianna spent some time playing with the other children. She liked to sword fight with wooden swords. Among the entertainment was a massive banquet of fine food for both the wealthy and the poor. After the fun (and a few drinks) Chunomi tapped her goblet with a spoon. It got everyone's attention.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming tonight," she said, "As you know my daughter Brianna is meant to become a princess, but she has been told she does not have to be one if she does not wish it. That's why I threw this festival to make an announcement..."

The villagers all looked at each other in confusion. What sort of announcement was she going to make? And how did this affect Brianna? Even she wondered what was happening.

"The royal Mangoran council has come to me and asked to take Brianna away if she does not become a princess."

Brianna gasped at her mother's words. "You're going to send me away?"

"I know you're upset," Chunomi said to her, "I am too."

"No you're not!" Brianna yelled, "Since that stupid message arrived you've been sticking to it more than me, your very own daughter!" She ran out of the town square and back up to the castle. Chunomi watched with guilt. The advisor walked up to her. "You need to go talk to her."

Back at the castle, Chunomi entered Brianna's room... only to find it empty! She ran around looking for her.

"Brianna? Brianna, where are you?"

She ran out the open balcony door. She saw two tiny feet dangling from the window above her. She climbed up and saw Brianna sitting on the windowsill. Chunomi sat down next to her on the roof. After a moments silence she said to her daughter, "Listen, honey, it's the council's words, not mine."

"Do I really have to be a princess that much?" Brianna asked, "I just want to be a girl, and if Daddy ever comes back, a knight."

Chunomi sighed. "Brianna, I won't force you to be a princess, but I can't stop the council from taking you either. Unless your father unexpectedly arrives tomorrow, there's nothing we can do."

"Then I guess I'll go pack my things," Brianna said. She climbed off the windowsill and went down into her room. Chunomi sat there feeling heartbroken. Her family was being torn apart because of her. She set out for the docks.


	7. Reunited

**Chapter 7:**

At the docks Chunomi stood on the pier staring out at sea. It was hopeless. First thing tomorrow her daughter would be gone and she would be alone. She found a seashell in the sand and rushed over to pick it up. She clenched her fingers shut and threw the seashell with all her might into the ocean. As it left a ring of ripples, a boat was seen in the distance. It washed up ashore in front of Chunomi, and Alec stepped off! His armour was rusty, and his sword had blood stains on the blade.

"Honey, I'm home," he joked.

Chunomi was speechless. She hugged her husband. After she let go she asked, "Why were you gone so long?"

"It turns out the supplies we needed came at a price," Alec explained, "I was sent on a quest to an evil king's kingdom to capture his daughter for ransom. It wasn't easy, and I had to fight many monsters along the way, but I succeeded and the king sent the money. After returning the princess I was rewarded with the supplies we needed and came back here."

"I'm just happy you're alive," Chunomi said, "Brianna will be so happy to—Brianna!"

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

"I ordered the advisor to drop her off here first thing in the morning! A boat is coming to take her away!"

"You're sending our daughter away?" Alec asked, "Where?"

"I'll explain on the way!" Brianna said as they hurried back to the castle.

But they were too late. The advisor was gone, and so was Brianna. Chunomi rushed to the nearest guard. "Call for them to come back."

"We won't get to them in time," Alec said, "but I know a shortcut."

He led Chunomi to the entrance to the forest. She stopped.

"No! I... I can't go in there! Not again!"

She still hadn't forgotten when she was pregnant with Brianna and that bear came and attacked them. Alec took her hand. "Chunomi, it's okay. I'm here. I'll protect you."

"But...!"

"Chunomi, we all need to kill sometimes, whether it's to protect our loved ones or to live off the meat or skin. The sooner you accept that, the sooner it'll get better."

Suddenly a large bear rose up behind Alec.

"ALEC, BEHIND YOU!"

It swiped at him, leaving a massive scratch in his side. He was knocked unconscious in the clearing with his sword lying near Chunomi's feet. She saw the bear looming over her husband, ready to kill him. She picked up the sword and quickly stabbed the bear in the back, killing it in an instant. Chunomi puffed in exhaustion and knelt down to Alec, who was just waking up. He saw her with bloody hands, and the sword in the dead bear. He knew what happened and smiled. "I knew you had it in you," he said quietly. He got up and they headed through the shortcut to the docks...

They arrived just in time to see Brianna about to board a ship.

"Brianna! Wait!" Chunomi called out. Brianna stopped, turned around and gasped. She saw her mother covered in blood, and her father standing beside her in rusty armour with a bleeding side. She dropped her bag and ran over to hug her father. Chunomi looked at the advisor. "Send a message to the council. Tell them Alec has returned, and I am never ignoring what my family wants again."

The advisor bowed. "Yes, your highness."


	8. Happily ever after

**Chapter 8:**

After all that happened over the last few days, the family was finally back together. Chunomi told Brianna she could be a knight if she wanted, but after seeing her mother with all that blood, Brianna decided being a princess was much safer. Soon after the council received news that Brianna was going through her training. They let her stay with her family. Chunomi was never afraid of her family leaving again, and she was always willing to go hunting with her husband. The three of them lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
